


【月蚀】番外四

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss





	【月蚀】番外四

是初春略带些暖意的细碎雪花，是夏日间奶茶杯底冰凉的香甜布丁，是秋日里哗啦哗啦满地滚的冰雹粒子，是寒冬时低矮房檐下结成的透明冰棱，像是滚落在玉盘当中的一颗颗珍珠，从黑白琴键上蹦出的一个个音符在一声沉重而有力的低音中戛然而止。

一吻缠绵而火热，多日的未见将深深埋藏于两人心底的原始悸动全部激发出来，Lay伸手牢牢揽住张艺兴的腰，手臂上的青筋由于过度的用力而更加凸显出来，细看上去似在隐隐地跳动。Lay欺身向张艺兴身上压去，仿佛要将怀中这个奶白团子完全揉进自己的身体中，融入自己的骨血里。

张艺兴本就是多日的疲惫，再加上因为常年练舞积攒下的腰疾，此刻在Lay强烈的攻势之下有些渐渐支撑不住，只能顺着Lay俯身的角度而微微后仰。张艺兴伸手环上了Lay的脖颈，不多时腰间便彻底泄了力，只靠着Lay手臂的支撑才能略略在钢琴椅上坐稳。

交缠在两人舌尖上的火热像是扎在氢气球上的一根细针，将两人脑海中的神智丝丝缕缕地抽了去，张艺兴仰在Lay的怀里，毛绒绒的脑袋因为略微的失神而轻轻向后歪去，晶莹的口涎在两瓣嘴唇的交合处淌成一条银亮的细线。Lay的吻极具攻击性，仿佛要将这两月有余的空虚与思念一股脑地发泄出来，灵巧的舌尖肆意搜刮着张艺兴口腔内的每一寸土地，张艺兴也并不去躲闪，探着软舌与Lay放肆地纠缠。

两人的呼吸都渐渐粗重起来，Lay灼热的鼻息扑在张艺兴的脸颊之上，带着些许身上的黑鸦片气味，勾引人不断靠近。就像是摆在长途奔涉于沙漠深处旅人面前的一瓶毒酒，明知道是毒药，却控制不住地想要饮下。

张艺兴身上是一件纯白的宽松卫衣，Lay伸手在那细软的腰间打转，不多时便探了进去，温热的手掌摩挲着张艺兴光滑的脊背，指尖上细微的茧子在皮肤上扫过，张艺兴身下一阵颤栗，酥痒的感觉顺着神经直直地冲向头顶，撕扯着脑海中的情欲。

“嗯……”Lay的手掌抚过张艺兴腋下那寸最柔软的地方，引起小猫一声舒服的闷哼，张艺兴合着眼睛，纤长的睫毛垂在眼角，随着眼皮的颤动而微微地抖动，白皙的身体在Lay的怀中微微地拱起，一双小手顺着Lay的脖颈滑倒前方，轻轻揉了揉Lay上下滚动的喉结，又迫不及待的向下转去，终是触到了胸前的那几颗水晶扣子，也并不去低头看它，只是胡乱地扯弄，不多时便将衬衣揉的一片褶皱，却是一颗都没有解开。

Lay注意到怀里小猫的举动，也不去动他，反而放开了箍住张艺兴的双手，含着笑想看看眼前这一脸促狭的小猫到底想要干什么。

张艺兴从Lay的怀里松开，脸上挂着两团通红的云雾，撅着嘴跟Lay胸前的几颗不解人意的扣子做着斗争。兴许是因为手心的汗水打滑，解了半天才解开两颗，急得嘴里直哼哼。等到这里，Lay终于不忍心让张艺兴再继续费力下去，却也不伸手去够那扣子，而是抓上了已经半敞着的衣襟，猛地一发力，两颗水晶扣子便滚落在地，露出一片精壮的胸膛。棉质衬衣底下是恰到好处的肌肉曲线，张艺兴的手仿佛不受控制一般抚了上去，贝齿在富有弹性的颈间线条处不住地啃咬，留下一串粉红色的印记。

半晌，张艺兴从Lay的臂弯中挣脱出来，两只胳膊直直地向Lay的方向伸去，黑色的瞳仁中氤氲着一层朦胧的水汽，Lay会意，抓着卫衣的下摆将整件衣服褪了下来。如果说先前隔着薄薄衣料的触碰是浅浅的挑逗，那么此刻交缠在一起的两具身体便是最赤裸裸的情动。经过方才的吻，Lay的身下早已硬得发烫，此刻望着眼前这具雪白的身体，就算是一秒钟都已经忍耐不下。

Lay伸手将张艺兴从凳子上捞起，不等他反应过来就将其反手箍住按在钢琴之前，只微微施力，淡蓝色的牛仔裤就从臀尖滑落下来。空旷的房间中回荡着钢琴的低音音键被重重按下的声音，Lay扯下西裤上的拉链，将早已发烫的yin.g/物从腰间掏了出来，紫红色的g.ui/头在雪白的臀缝间上下磨动，淡粉色的ju/穴在Lay不断的挑弄之下有节律地收缩，张艺兴扭动着腰肢在那粗胀的xin.g器前想要迎接Lay的侵入，然而Lay却是存了十足的坏心眼，直等到张艺兴等得心痒难耐，从喉咙中挤出几声粘腻的呻吟。

“要……想要……”

“想要什么？”

“想要……进来……”

硕大的头部挤进狭长的甬道，却只浅浅地停留在入口，玩味似的轻轻打转，将后/xu.e处的瘙ya.ng感觉又加深了几分。

“想要什么进来？”

“想……嗯啊……想要哥哥的ro.u/棒进来……”

未等张艺兴话音落下，Lay便抓着张艺兴的手腕挺身冲了进去，引得身下人一声惊呼。后/r.u的姿势让侵入变得更加地彻底，紧致的cha.ng/道被突然出现的巨物撑满带来瞬间的痛苦，却在下一秒被紧随其后的巨大快感迅速吞噬。Lay将身体贴向张艺兴的后背，柔软的舌尖和唇瓣在白皙的背颈处或吻或舔，又或者是吮吸是啃咬，试图用唇齿间的温柔来安慰怀中的宝贝。

张艺兴在连续的撞击中失神，竟连一句完整的话语都不能说出来，只是从口中跳出零星几个字。

“那里……不要那里……啊……”

虽然两人相处时间不长，但在xin.g/事之中却达成了十足十的默契，Lay清晰地记得张艺兴的m.in感点在哪里，挑动着rou/棍在那一处旋转着研磨，不多时，张艺兴就浑身瘫软，只能借着Lay抓在手腕上的力量轻轻趴在钢琴上，略有失力便会整个人跌在琴键之上，跳出一串凌乱却极富有节奏感的声音，交织着Lay口中的低哼和张艺兴口中的呻吟，一时间情ai与xin.g/欲的因子在整间房间中跳动。

如洪水般的快感席卷着张艺兴的神智，就像是一叶漂浮在汪洋中的小舟，无尽的快感带来的还有更深的孤独。张艺兴在Lay的c.ao/弄下潮红的脸颊淌满了泪水，甚至在几声呻吟中已然夹杂了哭腔。Lay随即减弱了身下的进攻，从光滑柔软的chang/壁包裹中退了出来，扶着张艺兴转过身来，向那早已被咬得泛白的唇瓣上送去一枚极尽温柔的香吻。

张艺兴仰靠在钢琴之上迎合着Lay的温柔，身后的洞/xu.e却因为突如其来的空虚而不满，一缩一缩地要主人去寻觅新的刺激。在脑海中最原始的冲动驱使之下，张艺兴将纤长的腿绕上了Lay的腰侧，大腿呈八字形状打开，就这样靠坐在身后的黑白键盘之上，肉粉色的小/xu.e毫无保留地呈现在Lay的眼前，如同春日间刚刚绽放地花苞，勾引人想要去一探究竟。

望着眼前的景象，Lay不自觉吞了吞口水，方才才捡回的半分理智顷刻间被跑到九霄云外，提qi.ang便又闯了进来。张艺兴伸手抓着Lay的肩膀，十指因为过度的用力在Lay的身上留下一个个红色的印记，张艺兴粘腻的嗓音在一波又一波琴声的间隙飘进Lay的耳朵。

“要……要……”张艺兴半合着眼睛迎合Lay的动作，身下的软/rou随着Lay的进出而翻动。

“要什么？”

“想要……嗯啊……要哥哥抱我……”

从张艺兴口中滑出的每一个音节都跳动在Lay的心尖之上，Lay松开钳在张艺兴膝窝之间的双手，转而搂住了那款盈盈的细腰，将张艺兴整个人圈在自己的怀中。这样一番动作之后，张艺兴整个人的重量便都支撑在Lay一个人身上，身下的撞击也随之更加深入，在凶猛的快感浪潮之中，张艺兴抓着Lay的肩膀，仿佛是在台风天的孤鸟寻到了一个能够遮挡风雨的屋檐，又仿佛是行驶在无边海洋中的小舟觅到前方若隐若现的灯塔，张艺兴失神咬了上去，引得Lay一阵皱眉，却丝毫不恼，身下的动作依旧温柔而有力，终于在一阵又一阵细碎的音符中，两人相拥着同时到达了高/ch.ao。

钢琴的余音还没有完全消失，张艺兴却在剧烈的刺激之下晕倒在Lay的肩头，卷翘的睫毛上还挂着几颗晶莹的泪珠。Lay俯身将泪珠吻去。

曲落声罢，房间中只有Lay伏在张艺兴耳边的一句低吟。

“我爱你”。

怀中人的眼睛好像还在隐隐的跳动，嘴角还挂了一丝淡淡的笑容，不知道正在做着什么香甜的美梦。Lay将张艺兴从浴室抱回床上，揽在怀里沉沉地睡去了。

第二日的阳光金黄的刚好，暖暖地洒在Lay的胸膛之上，不知怎的眼眉处有些许的痒，Lay睁眼，只见张艺兴一双晶莹的唇刚刚从自己脸上移开。

被发现了秘密的小猫看着眼前这一弯掬满笑意的眼睛，腾地一下脸红起来，连忙拿手捂住脸，固扭着想要转过身去，却被Lay覆在腰间的手抓得牢牢实实，动弹不得。

“偷亲我？”Lay晨起的嗓音略带几分沙哑，低沉中有着不一样的性感。

“我没有。”

“还想抵赖？”眼前的小猫嘴硬，Lay看了只是想笑，“撒谎是要接受惩罚的哦。”

“就是没有！”小猫红着脸继续嘴硬，两个腮帮子鼓鼓的，看的Lay又是身下一紧，一个翻身便将张艺兴压在了身下。

“既然撒谎，该怎么罚好呢？Lay的嘴角勾着笑，伸手够摆在床头的乳液，却是被张艺兴猛地一下挣脱了。小人儿一溜烟跑到浴室躲了起来，Lay正心生奇怪，想要去看看张艺兴到底在打着什么主意。只刚刚一推开那扇玻璃门，便看见张艺兴在门口的地面上端端正正地跪着，口中咬着那段半透明的黑纱，双手搭在膝上，一双眼睛自底仰望着Lay。

Lay走上前去，伸手轻轻地抚摸张艺兴的脸颊，接过那段黑纱，张艺兴趁势将头靠在Lay的大腿边，在Lay温热的手掌与腿间蹭来蹭去。

”先生。“

后记

一路上Lay都按捺不住内心狂喜的心情，甚至握在方向盘上的手都在隐隐地颤抖，按着电梯直接飞上了张总所在的楼层，也不理门口小秘书的阻拦，直接一脚咣当踹开了张总办公室的门。

”哈哈哈哈哈哈老张，老子终于追到媳……“还未等话音落下，只见办公室内的真皮沙发上张总直接弹了起来，墨绿色衬衫的领口被扯了个半开，底下还隐隐透露出几块红色的吻痕，沙发上的小蔡手臂还保持着怀抱张总的姿势没有反应过来。

三个人就这样面面相觑了半天，直到小秘书风风火火地追了上来，“Lay总…张总真的有事，您不能……进……去……”小秘书话说到一半便止了声，悻悻地退了出去，还是小蔡最先反应过来，把张总一把拉到自己身后，撅着嘴瞪着Lay，一脸”这是我的人“的表情。

第二个反应过来的人是Lay，Lay在沉默了半分钟之后终于意识到眼前发生了什么，指着张总一阵大笑，”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老张，没想到啊没想到，你真把自己弄到下边去了啊哈哈哈哈哈……“

张总是最后一个反应过来的，只是还没等他有所反击，Lay便大笑着跑了出去，一边跑一边嚷嚷，“哈哈哈哈哈老张你也有今天，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”小蔡在一边看到张总追着Lay的身影骂骂咧咧的赶了出去也着急起来，“欸不是哥你去哪啊？不是说好了给我看看屁股上到底有没有痣吗？你跑了我咋看啊……”

\- END -


End file.
